Forever
by Cadence of my dying Breath
Summary: "Magnus, this isn't going to work. We have to quit this before we start hating each other."   No matter where Alec goes, Magnus will love him. Forever.


**This is not all it seems so read closely. **

**PS. I do not own the mortal Instruments. **

**PPS: to Anyone reading Favorite Color, I'm working on it. Skill like this takes time. **

**Now. On with the story. **

* * *

><p>Alec was overcome with a sudden realization. As he walked up the long stairs to Magnus' apartment, he dreaded what would happen in the end. But there was no way he could change this. Nothing he could do would ever make things right with Magnus after he said what he said. He and Magnus were so aligned, and he doubted he'd ever find someone as good to him as Magnus, but these things passed.<p>

He used his key and unlocked the door. Magnus had recently had a party, and he could see the tell-tale signs of alcohol in the corners of the room. There were red plastic cups crunched up and discarded on the floor. Of course Magnus couldn't resist the urge and every time Alec laid low. He didn't like parties. He only ever went to one and that's how he met Magnus in the first place. Looking back, that day seemed so long ago.

He walked to Magnus' bedroom. If it had been any other day, Alec might have gotten really angry at what he saw, but it seemed that Magnus was on the same page as Alec. He was in bed. Asleep, of course, but alongside him were two other guys he didn't recognize and Camille. Alec hadn't known she was back in town, but it was good to know Magnus had someone else to fall back on.

Alec didn't.

"Magnus!" Alec stage whispered. "Magnus, wake up." The boy awoke, groggily. When he realized his compromising situation, Magnus jumped up.

"Oh, shit Alec. It's not what it looks—"

"It doesn't matter. Can you come out here?" Alec cut off his 'I didn't cheat, monologue. He had said it so many times, Alec had memorized it.

Magnus got out of the bed and walked into the hallway. His face wore a questioning expression. He should have known what was coming. Alec hated to break it to him but this is how it had to be. Magnus was so caught up in having Alec that he didn't notice when he lost him. Alec was virtually out the door and Magnus just sent him on his way.

"We need to talk."

Magnus knew by his tone that Alec was in a no bull shit mode. He nodded and followed Alec to the Kitchen table to sit.

"You and I both know what I'm about to say, so let's not make it harder than it has to be. Magnus, this isn't working out. Things are different now. I don't… _love_ _you_ like I did before. It doesn't feel the same. We've got to call it quits before we start hating each other."

"There has to be some way we can stick it through. Alec, I _really do _love you. I don't see why we can't make it work out. Why don't you want us to work? Why do you wanna break us apart?"

"Magnus. It's not me."

Alec didn't intend on being so cold, but how many times had he walked into the apartment to find Magnus in this compromising position? It used to hurt so much, but now Alec realized he didn't care anymore who Magnus laid with. When he realized this, he knew they were on a road to destruction. Alec couldn't very well ask Magnus to change his ways. He was some eight hundred years old. No one that old is going to change their ways for anyone, no matter how much they love them.

"Is there anyone else?"

Typical: Magnus should know that if Alec was anything, he was loyal. He would never betray their relationship like Magnus had so many times.

"No. Never. Magnus you'll always be my first love: my first kiss, my first lay. That's never going to change. But I can't stick around waiting for you to realize that what we had is gone now. I'd never intentionally hurt you ever."

"But you are. Can't you see? You can't leave me and expect me to not be hurt."

"Magnus. I'm already gone. Haven't you noticed? My things aren't even here anymore. I moved out last week and you didn't even notice. You see what I mean? We're not clicking anymore. We're not finishing each other's sentences. We're not fitting together like a puzzle anymore. We're scrambled up and looking for pieces that aren't their anymore."

"Alec. Please don't leave. I'll change my ways. No more parties. No more sleepovers. God, No more drinking. Anything: as long as you don't leave."

"I'm not going to ask you to change your ways. I never have. I'm not going to start." Alec got up and walked to the door. "You don't have to do anything."

"But I will. Alec, I will. _Please_. I'll get down on my knees and grovel at your feet." He did. "Please don't leave."

Alec had never seen Magnus so undignified. The old Magnus would never get down on his knees and cry like a child at someone's feet. "Magnus, get up. This isn't you. Get up."

Magnus sat back on his knees and tried to calm his breathing. Tears still streamed down his face and he desperately tried to wipe them away. Magnus thought he'd never see the day when Alec would leave. He knew he was no good, he just never thought he'd lose Alec. Alec had been the one constant in his life. And now he was almost gone. _Almost_.

Alec crouched down and faced Magnus. He wiped a few tears from his face. "You and I both knew from the beginning that this day would come. Dry your tears, Magnus. It is time for me to go." Alec went to stand when Magnus grabbed his hands.

"Alec, wherever you go, I just want you to know that my feelings for you are forever. No matter how many days and nights pass, my feelings for you are forever. I have never loved anyone like I love you now. And that is never going to change." Magnus pulled Alec closer to him so that now Alec's balance depended on Magnus. "So kiss me one last time and I'll let you leave."

They sat there, eye to eye. Their breath intermingled with the others. "Magnus, you're doing it again: making me fall for you when we both know it's not going to work. I can't lose myself in you again. I can't fall back into you. I have to go." Alec stood all the way and Magnus stood with him.

"You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do."

Magnus took a step forward and Alec, a step back. He was now pushed against the wall.

"No, Alexander. You don't." Magnus purred his name. He touched Alec where his waist slightly caved inward—one of his many sweet spots.

All he got out was a muffled, "Magnus, no…" before everything about their manner changed. Suddenly Magnus' hands were everywhere: touching, feeling, massaging, while his lips devoured Alec's.

Alec couldn't help the low moans falling from his lips as he pulled Magnus impossibly closer. He ground his hips into Magnus's feeling a welcomed hardness up against his own. He suddenly knew that one last kiss would never be enough. That one last lay would be a tease. He wanted all of Magnus and he couldn't have him. He pulled away.

"Magnus, I can't. If I can't have all of you, I don't want any of it. Give me all of you. I'll stay. Give me all of your love all the time and I'll stay."

"Alec, I—"

"Don't be too quick to answer. Think about all I'm saying. I don't care if you party, or drink. I couldn't give any less of a fuck. But at the end of the day, I'm the only one laying in your bed. I'm the only one you kiss and touch and fuck until I'm breathless and shaking. Make me your only one and I'll stay."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Magnus nodded and kissed Alec chastely. Chastity was not what Alec wanted right now. He was hot and bothered and he needed it now.

"Magnus," he gasped. "Take me there."

"Where baby? Tell me where." Magnus whispered his lips moving against Alec's.

"Spare bedroom."

"And then?" Magnus rolled his hips into Alec's eliciting a sweet moan from deep within both their chests.

"And then," Alec Panted. "And then I want you to fuck me until I'm breathless and shaking.

"Baby. You're already breathless and shaking." How Magnus could hold his own while teasing Alec was a big feat. He rolled his hips into Alec's again and Alec moaned like before.

"Dammit. I want you to do me. Now!" He reached up and grabbed Magnus' hair, pulling Magnus closer. Close enough to kiss him.

As they kissed, Alec switched their position, pushing Magnus into the wall. Magnus moaned. "God, Alec."

Alec took Magnus' left leg and wrapped it around his waist. He pulled away and saw his boyfriend trying to calm his breathing. He failed miserably. "Now who's breathless and shaking?"

"Dammit Alec."

Alec pulled Magnus' other leg up and around his waist. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and Alec carried him to the spare bedroom. No doubt the people in the next room would be woken by the screams that were about to be unleashed. Alec fumbled with the knob and then when they were in, he slammed it with his foot.

He deposited Magnus onto the bed and started unbuckling his belt. "I need to get you out of these clothes."

Magnus leaned up and whispered into Alec's ear. "You really do." His words sent shivers down Alec's back. Magnus leaned back down.

After more fumbling, the belt came loose. Alec yanked Magnus' pants down. Why did he insist on wearing them so tight? Finally, the offending article was gone and Magnus' bulging erection was set free.

Alec licked his lips. Magnus looked delicious. Alec swooped down and kissed the tip. Magnus arched his hips in wait. "You taste so good."

Magnus could have come right there when Alec uttered those words. Where was the shy Alec he fell in love with. This hot replica was almost too much to handle.

"Alec… I need you… on me… now!"

Alec tsked. "What's the rush, darling? I'm just getting started."

Magnus pulled Alec up toward his face. "No fair. You're still wearing clothing." He kissed Alec, sucking slightly on his lower lip.

"Why don't you take them off?" Alec teased.

"I will."

He ripped Alec's shirt and watched it fall away into pieces.

He started in on his jeans which were nowhere near as tight as his own were. He ripped down the black briefs Alec wore. His erection was finally free. Magnus looked down and studied his boyfriend. It had been too long. He reached down and encircled Alec.

Alec gasped, squeezing his eyes shut tight. His touch was soft, gentle but wanting.

"Magnus, make love to me." Alec rolled off his back and onto his side facing Magnus. He pulled himself even closer. "Make love to me."

"Alec, I don't have any…"

"Don't worry about me baby. I'm fine. We've done this enough to know our limits."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Alec opened his eyes finally. He was enveloped in green. "You won't." He whispered.

Magnus nodded. He pulled Alec onto him so that Alec was straddling him from above. "Okay baby." He lifted Alec onto him and slid him down slowly. The sexual tension between the two of them was released. Alec sat over Magnus, looking into his eyes: Searching. Suddenly, just him being inside wasn't enough. At the same time it almost seemed like it was too much. Alec's breathing was stuck in between a shallow wisp and a hiccup.

"Alec," Magnus groaned, unceremoniously. "Move."

Alec did an experiment roll of his hips. "Oh my angel. Oomph." Alec felt everything. He'd never bottomed from the top, but he could get used to this. He rolled his hips again. "Aaah," he cried out. He leaned forward placing his forehead against Magnus's. He was about to lose himself in this. He rolled his hips again and again rocking forward.

When he thought it was about to be too much, Magnus switched their positions and kissed him. Thus, taking what little breath Alec had left. Alec rocked faster and harder. Magnus broke away to whisper, "Baby, please don't stop."

Alec sat forward and lifted himself off Magnus completely. Then, he slammed back down as hard as he could. Magnus screamed out: "Oh, my god."

He flipped their positions so that now he was in control. There wasn't even a break in the rhythm Alec had set. He slammed harder into Alec and drew out slower. Alec reached down to relieve himself but Magnus knocked his hands away. Alec whimpered slightly. "Let me, baby. Let me."

Alec nodded, squeezing his eyes tight. Magnus palmed Alec in time with his thrusts. The moans they elicited were loud, broken, and hardly comprehensible. "Magnus, Angel. I'm so close. MMMM! Please, don't stop. _Please_."

Magnus was breaking out of rhythm. He was just as close as Alec if not closer. He could feel Alec tightening around him. "Alec. Come." That was all the invitation Alec needed. With one final thrust, Alec and Magnus were coming, their screams undoubtedly waking the neighbors.

Magnus rolled off of Alec, still holding him close. "I love you. I never stopped."

"Neither did I. I love you. Forever."

"_Forever_," Magnus whispered back.

They were asleep in the next moments. Holding each other for dear life as their breathing finally settled and their bodies stopped shaking.

Outside, Camille was a little more than flustered from listening to their hot make up sex. She was glad they stayed together. The truth was Magnus knew Alec was about to leave, he just didn't know how to stop it. He threw himself a pity party and had his best friends sleep over. That included Ragnor, Lysander, and herself. She just couldn't handle seeing Magnus break. And he hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>I did not mean to end this like I did. When I got the Idea, I was thinking about Papa Roach's song <em>Forever. <em>I intended Alec to actually leave, but well that didn't happen. Hope you liked it. Review, lovies. **

**Chau, Cadence. **


End file.
